Xenomorph retaliation
by PHxenowarrior1
Summary: Follow a xenomorph who tries to free the hive from the humans but will it be able to and is something else going on between the lines find out in Xenomorph retaliation
1. Chapter 1 birth

I felt the world around me, taking in the blood and bones. Instinct told me to slam into the chest of the creature and bust out, but I did not want to. It was safe to stay inside; out there were bad people who wanted me. Inside…they could not get me.

I heard my brothers and sisters calling to me, saying that the people were here, and that they held them captive. I crawled upwards: the people would not notice me if my host was still alive, so I decided to come out of the mouth. It tried to scream, but I was blocking its airways. It looked at me with fear and its eyes watered. I knew I was choking it, so I left its mouth, which caused it throw up some of the things that had been in its stomach with me.

I hurried to where my brothers and sisters were, wanting to save them. I did not like to hear their cries of pain and suffering. I hurried to see them, but found that they were in glass containers, collected by a creature like the one my host was. However, this one was cold and had no thoughts. I could not hear any thoughts, but I knew it was alive because it grabbed me with the claw on the end of the rod that extended from its shoulder.

It was crushing me, and I could feel its power. I knew it hated me; it wanted me to be in the container, like my brothers and sisters were, not running around free. The metal creature wanted order, and I had broken it. For that I had to die, that much was clear. The metal claws came around my chest, and I hissed at the pain. I knew that if the creature kept tightening its grip, it would break my arms and then my rib cage, ultimately killing me.

"Stop! That's enough TK-31. You will kill it if you continue. I want this one. See the crest on its head? That's a good sign; it means that this is a Preatorian and might be a queen one day," said a figure like the host. However, this one was not strapped to a chair.

"Sir, it is not my intention to kill it," said the one called TK-31.

"Contain it now!" ordered the one TK-31 had referred to as Sir.

"As you wish," said TK-31. The claw lowered me into a container and into the cart of doom. At least, that was what my brothers and sisters were calling it.


	2. Chapter 2 Dr Groves

"The only thing worse than a Xenomorph who can't behave is one that resists us too. Do I make myself clear?" Groves said with a smirk as he examined the catch of the day.

It had been a productive, successful day for the most part; all Xenomorphs had busted through, and all of them had been captured…except one.

One of them had somehow figured out how to slip past them. It had left its host alive, causing them to believe that it had not busted through its host. It would have gone unnoticed had it not foolishly went out into the open.

Groves figured that it was most likely because the Xenomorph was a Preatorian, causing it to have a higher intelligence to a certain degree. However, the thought of a Xenomorph that intelligent was frightening.

"Sir, this is the last of them. Should we store the specimens?" asked TK-31, a drone specifically designed for Xenomorph chest-busters.

"Yes; but give me specimens 3, 5, 7, and—most importantly—number 9. I want them to be in the program. The others will leave to Weyland Yutani," said Groves. He was excited for his new specimens to go into the testing.

"But sir, Weyland said that he wanted seven. If you keep one more he might get aggravated with us and cut the funds. I highly recommend we give him 7 as we agreed," said TK-31, hoping that his creator would change his mind.

"Weyland is a fool; he doesn't realize that I control his Xenomorphs and if he cuts our funds, he would be cutting Xenomorph supply. He would waste more money cutting us off than funding us," said cocky Grove.

"I advise you to reconsider, sir!" exclaimed TK-31 with a worried expression, or at least as close to one as the drone could make. He was an android without any human skin covering because he had been modified with several other arms to handle chest-busters, from a shocking claw to a brander that allowed him to mark Xenomorphs so that they could be distinguished.

"Never mind TK, maybe you are the one who needs to be taught a lesson," said Dr. Groves, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Well uh, what about me I lived," said the host Damon after he'd thrown up. He was a drunken Idiotic fool with no friends and family, making him the perfect host. There were no records of him; it was as if he did not even exist. Groves had forgotten about him; he was too excited for the new Xenomorphs he had gotten.

"I am afraid that you know too much," said Groves, pulling out the hand gun he always carried with him. He shot poor Damon in the head and instantly he went limp.

"Clean that up," said Groves, putting his custom made Desert Eagle in the holster strapped on his belt.


	3. Chapter 3 the lab

I was pushed down a pipe that lead into a collection room along with two sisters and a brother. At the end an arm moved the glass containers into more piping that separated us into different chambers. I ended up in a white room with a wheel from which protruded several restrains.

After a minute or so a host creature appeared in the observation part of the room, protected by a glass window. I watched as it clicked away on a control panel, and eventually it flicked a red lever that opened the door opposite from the one the host creature had entered. It walked down a hallway with a tablet and pushed a button on the wall, opening the door into my part of the room.

It was now close enough for me to hear it's thoughts. I was curious to read what it was thinking, but instead I observed as it put on a strange type of skin on its hands, set down its tablet, and pulled out the container I was in from the delivery system. It pulled out a needle that seemed to be made out of diamond from a spot on its belt. Diamonds can't be melted with our blood, I thought, quickly realizing that the needle was going to go in me.

I hissed and tried to wiggle out of the tube to escape the inevitable. The host creature only laughed at my feeble attempt to escape as it pulled back just enough of the top of the container back to shove the needle into my neck.

Whatever it injected in me burned going down, but a moment later the sensation faded. It put my container down and checked its tablet. I took this opportunity to try and make the tube fall over and bust, allowing me to attempt escape. The host creature grabbed the container before it could hit the ground.

"Sneaky son of a b—" before the creature could finish what he was saying, another began to talk over an intercom.

"I believe that you have a simple job to do Hastings," said the other creature sourly.

"I think you can activate the containment cell," said Hastings indifferently, holding the container within the wheel. He began to unscrew the lid while the other creature typed away on a keyboard. Soon I was free, but two arms grabbed me and held me in place.

"Is the monitor in it?" asked the creature at the computer.

"Of course; what kind of fool do you take me for, Shapiro?" asked Hastings.

"The idiotic kind," said Shapiro simply.

"Love you too," said Hastings sarcastically.

I hissed at the host creature called Hastings, shooting my inner jaw out at it in the hopes that it would release me if I frightened it enough. It ignored my threats and walked through the door into the observation room.

It grabbed a microphone and began to speak into it.

Hastings set it back down and told its partner, "Dr. Groves wants to do the procedure himself."

"Good: last time you killed our specimen! He probably doesn't want a repeat!" Shapiro told Hastings angrily.

Hastings looked worried, his voice shaking as he replied. "Come on, give me a break! How was I supposed to know that juvenile Xenomorphs can't take 11 L-M-D's!"

Shapiro seemed angrier now. "Because it was covered in the hand book, you idiotic fool!"

Hastings now leaking a clear liquid from its nasty cold eyes, turned around, and left through the door. I knew that Shapiro had pushed Hastings too far, and now it was broken.

These creatures must be extremely delicate, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Dr Hastings

Dr. Hastings walked past the mess hall, up the stairs, to the barracks. He didn't want to take the elevator; he was afraid if he used the elevator he would run into someone that would want to talk to him, probably making him feel even worse. Hastings made his way to floor three of the barracks-the level where he lived-to the room marked 151C. He began to type is room key code on the keyboard, 4-3-2-1-*. The light on the door went green, and he pushed the door open to find his cat asleep on his bed.

The company did not want the co-workers sharing any apartments, so they allowed one pet as a companion. Dr. Hastings was afraid of dogs because of an incident when he was little living on New Galvatron. A dog wandered into the front lawn of his house and his father was attacked when he tried to move it out of the yard. The dog left a bite mark so big that he had to have stitches. The gruesome image stuck with him his entire life.

Hastings walked past the bed to the computer and waited for the Wmail to load. Weyland even owned the internet now, despite the fact that only 80 years ago they were completely bought out of everything they owned from simple guns to starships by Walmart. The company continued decline in relevance because the rival company was, well...better than them. However, no one could simply replace Weyland Yuanti.

Weyland had colonized at least 50 planets by the year 2455 and discovered over 300 life forms; none of which were intelligent. Walmart thought if they could out-sell Weyland Yutani they could out-discover them. They sent a squad of 5 starships to the deep edges of the Milky Way. What they found was even better than anything Weyland could have ever imagined.

Dr. Hasting does not want to think about the past anymore; besides, his computer was now loaded. He started to type.

Dear Marcus,

I am sorry for keeping this one shorter than the others. You know they read our mail. I wish you were here. The people I work with are becoming increasingly more selfish by the minute.

Love Matthew.

After he successfully sent the message, Hastings felt better knowing that in three to four days his twin brother would receive it. He turned off the computer and went over to his bed, shoving his cat to the side before he stretched out comfortably on the bed himself. He was just about to fall asleep when a knock at the door woke him.

"Mister Hastings, Doctor Groves would like to see you on the observation deck. He has some...things he would like to discuss with you, " came the company informer Hector's voice from the other side. Hastings peered at the door monitor and waited for Hector to leave. Hector continued his routine and left Hastings alone.

Hastings cleaned off his lab coat and began to make his way to the observation deck, taking the rail tram in an attempt not to be late to this sudden meeting with Groves.

When he pushed the button below the monitor, he hoped Groves would not be too mad. However, whenever he was called on by Groves, he was always scolded. Truthfully, he was surprised Groves hadn't fed him to the xenomorphs yet.

The monitor flashed and an angry Dr. Groves appeared.

"You're late Hastings; this time I am not accepting your excuses," said Groves, opening the door to let Hastings in.

This time, Hastings knew Groves was in a horrible mood. He was going to get scolded worse than he could have possibly imagined...


	5. Chapter 5 a chat with mother

Authors Note: I am happy to say that I have made it to chapter 5 and this one has been edited

Anyways here is chapter 5 enoy! ¡ ! ¡ !

(p.s. that was not a typo that is how I roll :p )

I glanced around the room, looking for something to focus on other than the white that seemed to consume everything. Unable to find anything that caught my interest, I finally just decided to sleep. I hate sleep; it makes us weak and lazy, like host creatures.

Sleeping left me in a daze after I had awakened. Blearily, I lifted my head to see the host creature called Shapiro was still not in the room. I wanted to know where they were and why they had left me alone in this torture room.

I began to move, trying to escape the device that held me down to no avail. I decided to use my inner jaw to break the restraints. Unfortunately, my jaw simply bounced back. I had been mistaken in thinking that the host creatures were not smarter than that.

I slowly started to plot another route of escape, but all the plans I devised ended in me making a complete fool of myself. I realized that if I were to escape, I had no clue what I would do next: I knew of of nowhere else to escape to.

I began to think of my current situation out loud. "Is this my life? Is this why I exist? To be the host creature's experiment, to live and die in their hands? NO! This is not my life! I am not an experiment of monsters! I am...I am...what am I?"

"You are my child, and I am your mother," said a calming, confident voice.

"Reveal yourself!" I commanded to this strange voice who had been eavesdropping on me.

I didn't see anyone or anything move, so I assumed that I was starting to lose my mind. I began to think that the host creatures had broken me, and now I was right where they wanted me.

Once again I heard the voice. This time it said, "They are called humans, my child."

This time, I was curious about the new voice I was hearing. "What are called...houmans?"

The voice sighed and said, "Humans, not houmans, my child. They are the host creatures you keep saying did this to you."

I was enraged. No one would tell me what was wrong and what was right. I was not about to be corrected.

"Who are you, and why are you even worrying about me? And why are you claiming to be my mother?" I asked the voice angrily.

After a while the voice spoke again. "Because I am the one that laid the egg that became the face hugger that created you. That makes me your mother, which means you are my child. I care for all of my children. "

"You...you...care for me? Not like the host-humans, but in a loving way?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, my child; get some rest. The humans will be back soon, and you will need to be at your full strength to survive them," said Mother.

I did not question her now that I knew she was on my side. Sleep did not bother me this time. Now, I had a reason to live: Mother.


	6. Chapter 6 Dr Shapiro

Authors Note : hello there! Chapter 6 is now up and running. And my editor AngelDesaray is back, the death star will now be complete soon all we need is people to read this to power it and... Nothing! Ignore that. So this chapter is shortened because it gives more information about the two scientist.

Well here is chapter six enoy!

( that is not a typo it just how I roll :p )

Dr. Shapiro walked up to the door and peered through the glass. Inside her lab partner was getting an ear full from their boss, Dr. Groves. She hoped that he would be resigned to anything but working with the xenomorphs. He was the lazy last minute type and she was the work hard and fast type.

Outside of work they had been friends for the longest time. Back when they started school on New Galvatron. She had just moved there in the third grade from her old planet of Furry-116 because the government wanted to have the group of colonists moved to New Galvatron for the planet to be a prison.

She missed the water of her home world, and the "Sea Of Sorrows" was not at all what she was expecting when she first heard of it. Despite the name it was actually a desert of black sand that caused things that touched it to melt away. It was named the "Sea Of Sorrows" because all of the company had tried to terraform the planet but all had failed.

The sand was just too much for the company to handle. At school she met her friend who she was now in this situation with, Dr. Matthew Ferris Hastings. All of the other kids made fun of her because the gravity on Furry-116 was lighter that the gravity on New Galvatron so therefore she was weaker that all of the other kids. But, Matthew was...different. He understood why she was not as tough, but on her home world the others would be to tough making them freaks to the people Furry-116.

All he did was put himself in her shoes and ever since then the had become best friends. Every day Hasting and Shapiro would go home after school and study together. they were together even through college by sheer luck.

But now everything had changed…After college Shapiro left to work a Weyland Yutani Chemical Lab after learning about how they were working a chemical that could give Eternal life. At the time her father was dying and her mother had just passed away. She aced the quiz and was allowed to be the labs main director. However she was not allowed to be near the chemical. She disobeyed orders and stole a vile of it.

In her act of courage she was found out and was fired consequently. Then the division of Weyland Yutani that was kept a secret for years on end, had finally come out of the hole it was hiding in to find her. The main board of directors that included, Mr. Weyland HIMSELF, came to find her.

Mr. Weyland promised her that she would be given her old job back...If she played their game. Hastings almost slammed the door in Shapiro's face when he stormed off. He was angry and now things were about to get a lot worse...


	7. Chapter 7 the skin

Authors Note: Well hello there, welcome back to Xenomorph retaliation I can't believe that I have made it this far, or that as many as 800! people would like this. I would like to thank you all for reading my story as it seems that a short story is not as popular as a longer one but I am happy none the less, Anyways let's get back and check on our buddy the soon to be named xenomorph, (insert name here).

Anyways enoy!

(that is not a typo that is just how i roll :p)

When I awoke, I looked around to see the human partners, Hastings and Shapiro, were back. Their scent had changed and I could feel the tension between them, causing me to wonder if they had cleaned themselves to confuse me or to confuse each other. I watched them silently as they argued and continued with their dead-end jobs to work for the man with the gray hair.

Speaking of the gray haired man, I had not seen him in awhile. I remembered him from my birth and his soulless companion, the one who had extra arms.

The one who wanted to kill me, the one who enslaved me, the one that would be my first victim when I was free from this blasted cage.

My anger towards the duo of the doomed clouded my vision and I momentarily forgot about Hastings and Shapiro. I was so furious I began to roar, starting to attack my restraints. I felt my skin pull and molt. I started to form a plan; if I pulled my hand out of my molting skin I could free myself.

I began to pulled my hands out of the old layer of nearly human colored skin, revealing a new layer that had grown underneath it. This new skin was black and shiny unlike the old layer. I pulled my other hand free and then my back. My new form was better than the old one. I now had legs that could stand on their own, and my head was now free from the rest of my body. My arms were now capable of supporting my weight, my claws could now do some damage…

Now I was the ultimate killing machine.

Most importantly to me, my tail was longer and sharper. I began to think of how easy it would be to kill Hasting and Shapiro now. I looked at my old form; it was small, weak, and easily could've been killed. I wondered how my bigger body could have possibly fit in this little one. As I watched, it swayed back and forth, suspended by the arms of the machine.

Then I noticed something strange on the head of the younger version of myself. Right in the center of my old head was a strange symbol, it was shaped like this: ( 9 ).

I reached up and felt the dome of my head. Sure enough, there-in the exact same place on my head as the newly shed skin-there was the symbol.

The gray haired man did this, I knew it he had to he did this for sure, I thought to myself. There was no doubt in my mind the gray haired man had done this to me. He had ruined my head, and he would pay. I would make sure of it.

I decided to ask Mother whether or not he did this. I said telepathically to Mother, "Mother, Mother, are you there, I need you Mother can you hear me?"

After a short delay, Mother's calm and soothing voice replied, "Yes my child are you hurt? Do you have a question? Oh… I see you have grown up a bit, soon you will be a full sized Praetorian."

I took her words into consideration, thinking about it for a few moments before I remembered my original question. "Mother," I began. "Did the humans scar my head?"

Mother made a sort of crying sound before continuing. "Yes, they did that, because they are terrible. They only care about their program, not about us. When the human Shapiro opens the door, make a run for it."

Before I could react the door opposite from me opened, and there was Shapiro standing in the doorway. I jumped on her shoulder and up into the air vent before she could react. As I ran I heard my claws clank on the metal. I examined them and saw the red goo of some creature's blood.

Then it hit me: I had injured Shapiro. I was so happy with my accomplishment that I forgot about the air vent and the locks closed, blocking me from continuing my escape.

I went to turn around when a pair of robotic arms grabbed me by the newly formed spikes on my back. All of the sudden two more appeared and sprayed gas in my face. I tried not to breathe it in but it was too late...I was out cold.

For the scientists, the fun part was beginning. I was at their disposal. I was a toy to experiment with, and there would be no resistance. I was completely at their mercy.


	8. Chapter 8 the ship, Prédateur

Authors Note : welcome back. I have some exciting news for you! Today (October 22nd) is my birthday and I would like to treat you all to a birthday gift. So this chapter will be ... different. Sorry this took so long to upload I was distracted by Godzilla 2014.

Anyways enoy

( That is not a typo it is just how I roll, when people shove me down a hill...lol! :p )

The scanner showed a map of the system the ship was headed to. The destination: planet Vega 4. On the screen was a low quality reading of the planet. However, the colony was still operating even after it was abandoned 97 years ago.

The chief technician, Prima, walked up to the captain's chair and held up her nearly blood-red glass tablet. The screen showed the readings of the planet with at least 300 carbon based lifeforms dancing across it.

Captain Militis shook with rage. He roared and slammed his fist in the armrest of his chair. He pulled his huge fist out of the ruined keyboard and wiped the bloody keyboard keys out of his palms knocking them on the floor making the floor glow green with his blood. Quaerere wordlessly left his post to clean up the blood and keys on the floor.

The captain put his mask on and stared out the front window of the ship, looking at the ruins of the city as it pulled itself together. He looked at Quaerere and simply said, "Set sail for human space; I think it is time to have a chat with madam president," he growled, smiling behind his mask.

The engines of the ship sprang to life and powered the thrusters up, sending the ship into hyperspace toward Earth.


	9. Chapter 9 The man returns

Authors Note: sorry for a short chapter but long story short, I go to dnd on Monday and Friday so I have to do Wednesday for a story. Now part two is this week will be a chapter next week will be an update and so on.

Anyways enoy

I was in a daze and could not see worth sh*t. There was a haze all around, the world was spinning, and I could faintly hear people talking. I tried to lift my head, but felt a shock of electricity in my face that made my wither in pain.

I gradually regained my vision and saw a soulless one standing in front of me with the shock claw. Then his master approached me.

"I thought we could break you, but you have proven me wrong. I know you heard the call of the Matriarch and answered; so now we will break your connection with her," he said.

His partner opened a small bag full of metal objects and quickly made a knife with a computer monitor.

"You should feel lucky; you are the first one," said the gray haired man.

It was the closest thing to pure terror that I had experienced since I was alone.


End file.
